


The Trip to San Grio

by puzzleden



Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: The Bostonius gang plans to visit San Grio. However, the expectations of everyone was quite different.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	The Trip to San Grio

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 for LayEmmy Week: Traveling! (Yes, I know, I'm late.)

The Bostonius was a surprising aircraft to be in. It had several rooms for the gang to be in comfort. So much so that many of them have taken to designing the individual rooms to be more personalized to the one occupying each. Supposedly, Desmond was fine with it, albeit a bit annoyed that some of his and Raymond’s efforts of making the guest rooms went out the window. As soon as he took to his pilot seat, he almost pushed the thoughts out of his mind once he was greeted by the clouds in the open sky. All was well, at least for now.

Their next destination was the coastal town known as San Grio, a welcoming change to cold snowstorms of Froenborg and windy mountains of Hoogland. If not for the large-scale hunt to find the aura stones (nicknamed the “eggs” for their likeness), it would make for a very nice vacation spot.

...Which seemed to be the plan of certain persons when they approached Desmond with a shy look on their faces.

His serious face fell to a grimace as he stood in front of Luke, who was dressed down to a pair of shark-themed swimshorts, a giant duck floatie, and swimming flippers.

“And just where do you think you’re going dressed as that, young man?”

“Erk!” Luke jumped in surprise and went to playing with the floatie’s mouth from nervousness.

“Um...I was just planning on uh...doing a search for it near the shores of the beach! It’s pretty old, right? I figure maybe er… It...It could have sank in the water and at some point turn up there?”

Aurora, who was similarly dressed in a flower printed one-piece, tilted her head in confusion.

“I thought you said we were going to find seashells along the coast and-- mmph!”

Luke had reached up to cover her mouth and frantically shook his head at her.

“No! Looking for _the egg_ , you know?”

She shook her head, indicating that she indeed didn’t.

Desmond’s unamused look did not lighten up. “This is a very serious search, Luke. This is no time for playing around.”

Layton seemed to have overheard the entire thing and came from one of the rooms just down the hall.

“I’m afraid I must agree, my boy. The stakes are far too high to fool around. We really must be going now--”

His words stopped in his mouth the moment the next person walked in. It was Emmy, who had a sporty bikini top and shorts as she walked in holding a picnic basket. Her face was all grins and no worries about the current adventuring climate they were in.

“Yeah, I’ll agree there. If we don’t get out fairly soon, it’ll get to almost 38°C once afternoon hits.”

“Emmy! You too?” Poor Desmond had his face in his hands.

The young woman fought back with an eyebrow raised. “You guys haven’t changed yet? You’ll burn up out there in those suits! At least dress down a little!”

“I’m just fine with this, thank you very much. Professor, please remind them of the severity of our current situation! ...Layton?”

Layton folded his arms and his eyes appeared to be everywhere else but the woman in front of him. His mouth opened and closed as he was trying everything within him not to react in any way, but failing miserably. His face had glowed a brilliant red.

“Ah, er, yes well… It’s certainly a very trying time and we can’t afford much delay. Once you all are um...dressed appropriately, perhaps then we can begin our investigation, yes?”


End file.
